


Enjoy Life

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: A Day at the Fair, After the Laughter, All Hallows' Eve, Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Evicted, Frau Brumhandel, Gen, Hook's Mother's Picture, Immortal Pan, Jules Verne Night, Mardi Gras, Nibs and the Mermaids, Now Day Party, Peter in Wonderland, Pirate Boys Lost Men, Pirate Shadows, Play Ball, River of Night, Slightly Duped, Stupid Smee, The Coldest Cut of All, The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, The Great Race, The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, The Neverscroll, The Plucking of Short Tom, The Ruby, The Wind and the Panther, Three Wishes, Tootles and the Dragon, Tootles the Bold, Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, eternal youth, first encounter, seven league boots, the dream, the play's the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: A sick Captain Hook tries to enjoy every minute of his life. Based on the Peter Pan and the Pirates episode ''When Games Become Deadly.''





	Enjoy Life

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*I’m enjoying life now. Peter Pan isn’t tormenting me now. Clumsy Smee is not near me. I’m by my harpsichord* Captain Hook thought. He stood near his mother’s portrait. He smiled at it.

*I’m not eating Cookson’s stew now.* Captain Hook focused on the portrait. ‘’I wish to be in your arms again. I’ll always be your little boy.’’ Captain Hook winced as his body ached. He frowned.

*I’m not enjoying life now* Captain Hook thought. His eyes settled on the harpsichord. His smile returned at a snail’s pace. *I’ll enjoy life again while I’m by the harpsichord.* Captain Hook approached it. He sat by the harpsichord and began to sing.

Captain Hook’s body ached again after three minutes. He winced another time. *I will enjoy life* he thought. Captain Hook proceeded to sing again. His shoulders slumped. His frown returned.

*Perhaps I should rest for a few minutes* Captain Hook thought. After standing, he abandoned the harpsichord. Every step caused him to wince. Captain Hook entered his chamber before he approached a bed. He fell on it. He closed his eyes and never opened them.

A few minutes later, Captain Hook found himself in a dark world. He frowned and wandered. Captain Hook paused after he saw a dark form. He gasped the minute the form approached him. His eyes widened. His body trembled.

‘’Mummy?’’

The spirit smiled. 

 

*I wish to be in your arms again. I’ll always be your little boy.* Captain Hook wrapped his arms around his mother. He smiled with her. He was never released. Many tears ran down his face. 

Captain Hook enjoyed life. He enjoyed the afterlife.

 

The End


End file.
